familia Hale
by chochidelanicullen
Summary: yo creí que mi familia era la única con el apellido Hale pero no en eso encontré a un primo hermano Jasper Hale
1. Chapter 1

María POV

Me llamo María yestown hale tengo 64 años de edad, pero aparento tener 20, hace 44 años atrás me convirtieron en vampiro junto a mi hermana claudia y mis tíos Margaret y José Yestown, hoy cumplo 30 años de cazada con el amor de mi vida Juan garcía que tiene 42 años vampiricos ya que lo convertí cuando supo lo que yo era y me sorprendió que no se asustara que fuese vampira.

Mi familia y yo vivimos desde hace unos meses en Seattle, semanas mi hermana y nuestros novios entraremos en un instituto de un pueblo llamado Fork

- En que piensa mi princesa- dijo Juan acercándome mas a el

- En cuanto llevamos juntos-dije con una sonrisa

- Mas de 30 años mi amor- dijo besándome el cuello

- Si aveces me pregunto que hubiese pasado si nunca te hubiese encontrado- dije triste

- No te entristezcas mi amor no me gusta verte así- dijo preocupado de mi tristeza

- Esta bien además te tengo a ti y a la familia debería estar feliz- dije dándole un beso en los labios

- Hay que cursi eres hermana- dijo mi hermana entrando a mi habitación

- Ya déjame en paz no tienes nada que hacer con Miguel o algo- dije molestándola

- Nop solo venia a decirte que nuestros tíos quieren que vallamos a inscribirnos en el instituto- dijo con una sonrisa molesta

- Ya solo vete Claudia en media hora estamos abajo- dije ignorándola ya que vivíamos en una mansión de 3 pisos

- Solo date prisa- dijo saliendo de la habitación

- Creo que deberíamos arreglarnos- dijo Juan en un susurro

- Si- dije desanimada no quería ir de su lado

Nos vestimos lo mas rápido posible, bajamos al primer piso a ver a mis tíos

- Hola tío- dije besándole la mejilla

- Hola mi niña- dijo con una sonrisa

- Y para tu tía no hay saludo- dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura

- Claro que si tía- dije besándole la mejilla

Así paso el día yendo a Fork a escribirnos en el instituto

Las semanas continuaros que nos diferenciaban de la entrada al instituto

- Mañana ya entramos al colegio- dije con mala energía

- Dale será divertido- claudia siempre toma las cosas por lo positivo

- Eso estero- dije desanimada

Jasper POV

Mi vida era feliz con mi amor Alice y a toda mi familia había llegado un año en el instituto de Fork, tengo 68 años de edad, mis hermanos Edward, Bella, Emmett y Rosalie, y mis padres Carlisle y Esme Cullen, estábamos en la estancia de la casa junto a toda la familia jugando ajedrez, pero se acercaba la hora de irnos al instituto.

- Chicos creo que es hora de irse- dijo Carlisle

- Si esa mejer irnos ya- dijo Edward levantándose del sillón tomado la mano de Bella

- Si dijimos todos-

Fuimos buscar nuestras cosas

Nos subimos cada uno en los autos Bella y Edward en el volvo y Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y yo en el mercedes de Rosalie

- Chicos hagamos una carrera ver quien llega primero- dijo Emmett con su sonrisa burlona

- Si- dijeron Rosalie y Edward al volante

Así comenzó la carrera entre mis hermanos para llegar al instituto, mientras Alice y yo íbamos tomados de la mano es la parte de atrás muy cómodos

Llegando al instituto al cado de media hora llego primero Edward y después nosotros nos detuvimos y separamos afuera asta que el timbre sonara

Pasaron 10 minutos aparecieron 2 autos que nunca había visto, serán chicos nuevos, era una volvo marrón y un Ferrari blanco de ellos salieron 2 chicos de cada auto pero algo me sorprendió que eran vampiros vegetarianos sor sus ojos y su olor. Pero algo diferente en ellos.

- Como siempre en todos los colegios todos se sorprenden- dejo la chica de pelo rubio riéndose

- Si pero a veces en algo aburrido- dijo es chico de la otra muchacha

- Claudia dojo Aller que seria divertido no en así miguel- dijo renuevo la chica

- Si lo se María pero no se alteren- dijo el chico llamado miguel

Así ellos de fijaron en nosotros y su sonrisa desapareció a una cara seria viendo' a cada de nosotros como los observamos nosotros, las chicas llamadas claudia y María me vieron de ultimo y se sorprendieron ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué se fijas en mí?

- Chicos mejor vamos a recoger nuestros horarios- dijo claudia que tenia el pele café

- Si será mejor- dijo María mirándome

- Quien serán ellos y que hacen aquí – pregunto Rosalie

- No lo se, no los e visto en visiones- dijo Alice

- Eso es raro tu ves las decisiones de la gente- dije abrasándola por atrás

En ese momento tocaron el timbre para entrar a clases

María POV

Quienes eran ellos, al venir a inscribirnos nunca sentí si olor

- Bien yo entrare a buscar los horarios

Entre a la oficina de administración del colegio

- Hola señorita en que puedo ayudarla

- Hola vine a buscar mis horarios soy de la familia Yestown

- Ho! Se los imprimo enseguida- dijo el secretario le sonreí para parecer amistosa

Pasaros 2 minutos y apareció de la oficina de la directora

- Aquí tiene- dijo con una sonrisa

- Gracias hasta luego- dije saliendo de la oficina

- Bien chicos aquí tengan- dije entregándole a cada su horario

- Bien a quien le toca biología

- Yo- dijimos Juan y yo

- Bien y a ti Claudia- dijo Juan

- Calculo aburrido- dijo poniendo cara triste junto a un puchero

- Entonces vamos- dije tomando a los chicos

- Suerte mi amor- dijo miguel dándole un beso

Pasaron unos minutos y tocaron el timbre al caminas al salón sentí que me observaban a distancia, al darme vuelta encontré a los chicos que se encontraban a la entrada del instituto "los de la otra especie" los ignore y me fui con mi novio y mi hermano.

Al entrar ala salón nos sentamos en los asientos del medio y me sorprendió que 2 de los chicos que vimos en la entrada tuvieran la misma clase que la mía. En eso llego el profesor.

- Buenos días chicos-dijo el profesor

- Buenos días profesor Mauricio-dijeron los demás alumnos

- Hoy hay 3 alumnos nuevos-dijo el profesor- María, Juan y miguel Yestown- nos nombro- preséntense o seguimos con la clase – yo me quede muda pero Juan se levanto

- Hola me llamo Juan Yestown tengo 20 años vivo en Seattle junto a mis hermanos y mi novia-dijo señalándonos

- Hola me llamo Miguel Yestown tengo 20 años-dijo miguel con una sonrisa

- Hola me llamo María Yestown tengo 20 años vivimos como dijo mi novio en Seattle-

- Bien sigamos- dijo el profesor anotando cosas en el pizarrón

Así pasaron la 2 horas las aburridas de mi vida junto a mis hermanos. Al tocar el timbre me sentí aliviada de salir de un lugar de 4 paredes aunque fuera una de mis clases favoritas.

Seguí con claudia en Historia

Siguió el día con las presentaciones de cada clase. Al llegar a casa decide ir a ver al oráculo el espejo de las verdades y futuro de los Vampi-brujos de los elementos, como yo era una bruja de hielo, claudia de agua, Juan de fuego, Miguel de la tierra, mi tía del aire y mi tía del agua igual de mi hermana

Después de un rato sentí un aroma que se acercaba a gran velocidad, decidí bajar a la estancia a ver de donde venia ese olor, venia de afuera, en eso salí decidí llamar a la familia que vendrían visitas y en un instante aparecieron 10 personas, 6 de ellas las había visto en el instituto.

- Hola ustedes deben ser los Yestown-dijo el hombre mas adulto de ellos

- Si que se les ofrece- dije ascendiendo mi poder

- Tranquilos no queremos atacarlos- dijo la mujer junto a el eso me relajo- solo queremos hablar con ustedes

- Solo si primero ven al oráculo- dije seria

- Al oráculo que es eso-dijo la mas pequeña del grupo

- Es el guía de mi especie los Vampi-brujos- dije calmándome- por favor entren- les pedí y con gusto entraron

- Es mi especie, quieren que les cuente la historia de mi especie- asintieron les empecé a contar toda la historia, hanta la que Aro me corono a mi y a mi familia como reyes, mis tíos reyes, mis hermanos y yo príncipes Vultury

- Bueno antes que siga me presento soy Carlisle Cullen, mi esposa Esme y mis hijos Edward, Bella, Rosalie ,Emmett, Alice y Jasper- dijo Carlisle señalando a cada uno

- Y ellos- ya que los dos que faltaban no los nombraron

- Ella es Renesmee hija de Edward y Bella- me sorprendí- y su novio- señalo al chico que apestaba a perro mojado

- Tu nombre- dije por el olor

- Jacob Black- dijo mientras sonreía

- Bien mi familia son mis hermanos Miguel y claudia son novios, Juan es el mío, mis tíos Margaret y José, mi nombre es María Francisca Yestown Hale-

- Tu apellido es Hale

- Si porque- estaba confundida

- Ese es mi apellido Jasper Hale Cullen- dijo Jasper y me sorprendió

Me levante de salto para ir a preguntarle al oráculo se Jasper era algún pariente de mi familia

- Que piensas hacer- dijo mi tío José

- Preguntarle a el- dije estrado al gran salón- oráculo despierta- los Cullen se sorprendieron al verle aparecer en la paret

- Si señorita que desea-dijo serrando los ojos

- Quiero saber si la familia Cullen tendrá algún vinculo con mi familia- dije seria

- Si señorita María el joven Jasper Hale Cullen es familiar suyo- dijo en vos baja

- Que tipo de familia se puede saber

- Primo hermano por su madre- me sorprendí

- Chicos, tíos y familia Cullen vengan- grite para llamarlos

- Que pasa hermana- dijo claudia y los demás entrando asustados

- El oráculo me acaba de decir que Jasper es muestro primo- toda la familia me miraron sorprendidos y luego miraron a Jasper incluso los Cullen se sorprendieron

- Queee!- dijeron Claudia, Miguel, Alice y Jasper- que es mi primo- dijo claudia sorprendida

- Ustedes son mis primas- dijo Jasper atónito por la noticia

- Eso párese- dije aun sorprendida

- Como es posible- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa en su rostro- entonces tanbien son mis primos- dijo acercándose a mi pero antes de hacerlo use mi poder de bruja

- Hielo- Dije cambiando mi ropa a la que uso cuando lo invoco a arrojándole un rayo para que sus pies queden pegados al piso

- Pero como- dijo mirando sus pies tapados por hielo- como hiciste eso- dijo sorprendido- tus ojos-dijo

- Es mi poder de bruja en hielo- dije sonriendo-el cambio de color es por mi poder-

- Que impresionante ese poder, afirma que toda la familia es así- asentí- con razón Aro los corono reyes Vultury- dijo Carlisle

- Así es por favor podrían ponerse es este circulo-dije guiándolos- pero tu no Jasper

- Para que y porque Jasper no- dijo Rosalie

- El tal vez tenga algún poder como el nuestro- dije mirando a mi familia

- El puede tener- jijo Alice con una sonrisa

- Si puede tener la brujería de la familia de los tiempos antiguos, antes que naciéramos-

- Y porque no puedo entrar con ellos al circulo-

- Solo puedes entrar si descubrimos que tienes algún poder- dije con seriedad-o algo no nosotros

- Esta bien- dijo Carlisle poniéndose en el circulo

- Chicos a sus puestos- dijo mi tío

Nos pusimos cada uno en uno en su posición

- Hielo_ juego_ aire_ agua_ tierra_ constelaciones- dijimos cada uno su poder señalando alrededor del circulo en el que aparecía un tipo de llamas señalando en poder que tiene.

JASPER POV

Mi familia y yo nos quedamos sorprendidos al ver todo ese conjunto de poderes

- Esos son sus poderes- dijo Carlisle con los ojos abiertos como platos

- Y eso no es nada, no han nuestros poderes vampiricos- dijo claudia riéndose viendo nuestras caras de asombro


	2. Chapter 2

chicos lamento si me demoro en escribir que tengo muchas pruebas encima


End file.
